Selfless and Selfish
by DaughterofaBeautyQueen
Summary: Astrid Gabriel believes that love isn't a good thing, take her parents for example her father was widowed, and now he is marrying someone that she hates, but she won't say anything, because she loves her dad. But insert her best friend, Al, who secretly loves her, when he expresses his feelings will she push him away, or love him back?
1. Quidditch, Love, and Shcool

Chapter 1: Quidditch, Love, and School

"_Love hurts whether its right or wrong._"

– What the Hell, Avril Lavigne

They say that guy and girl best friends will fall in love, but I disagree, my best friend in the entire wizarding world is Albus Severus Potter, and I'm proud to say that I am NOT in love with him... Okay maybe I have dreamed about it little bit, but what girl doesn't? He is Albus Freaking Potter, anyway I don't plan on falling in love because it always ends badly, like they break your heart or they die and leave you alone. Take my mom for example she died when I was 6 and left my father to take care of me. Or because you're SO in love with someone you don't see their bad side. Like my dad and his new fiance, Merlin she's a terrible person.

Oh, I'm Astrid Gabriel, muggleborn Gryffindor at your service, now back to that bloody, God awful woman—

"Astrid, time to go to King's Cross Station! Aren't you excited to go back to school?" my dad yells from the doorway.

"Coming, dad," I reply groaning on the inside, I love my dad, but if he interrupts one of my mind rants I will hex him into next week. Today is September 1st the first day back to Hogwarts, where the sorting, the best feast of the year, and reunions happen. Oh gee- don't you just love it? Eh it's okay.

…...

Once I say goodbye to my dad, and Martha I enter the 5th year Wotter compartment, including my best freinds Rose, Scorpius, Molly, Albus, oh and there's also Louis. "Hey guys, Lou," I say as I walk over to the last empty seat in between Albus and Molly, they're personally my favorite of the Wotter crew(but don't tell anyone I said so) because I'm the closest to them.

"So, Astrid are you gonna try out for Quidditch this year?" Albus asks, he's captain this year sense James graduated is going to graduate in December to play professionally, so he can't be a committed captain.

I scoff," You know I'm rubbish at that game, Al."

"Just because you fell off of a broom in first year and never tried again does _not_ make you rubbish at Quidditch. Besides you aren't working at being the best, if you're good enough I might put you on as an alternate, just in case another player gets hurt," Al reasons.

"I'll think about it, but I'll need some help if I decide to try out-"

"I'll give you lessons!" Lou, Al, Rose, and Scorpius say at the same time. Looking at each other awkwardly, we burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay! Al, will you give me lessons?" I finally ask.

"I see how it is playing favorites, never liked you anyway," Louis says grumpily, arms crossed. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Sure," Al says.

"Okay, enough small talk, who wants to be beat by me at exploding snap?" I say confidently, I've always been good at exploding snap, one Christmas I beat Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Weasley all in one night. I'm that good.

"I will," Rose says. Let's just say, that I kicked her but.

…...

"Jones, Arnold!" McGonagall yells over the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yells, we cheer.

"Are, you gonna eat that, Astrid?" Al asks me sheepishly.

"No, but obviously you are. Seriously Al, how can you eat so much and not be fast?" I ask stunned.

"I work out unlike you," he retorts with a smirk.

"Git."

"Just say you don't have a comeback," smirk.

"I will never admit surrender to you, Potter."

"Oh, we're on to last names now. Huh, Gabriel?" smirk.

"Die, in a hole with Blast-Ended Skrewts, Potter."

"I'm highly offended by that, Gabriel."

"Oh you deserved it, Al," I shooed him away with my hand across the table.

"No, I di-"

"Oh, just snog your faces already," Louis said covering his eyes in disgust.

Me and Al looked away from each blushing.

"Hey, Molly, what's up with you?" Michael, James' friend, said flirtatiously.

"What do you want, Vey?" Molly said agitated.

"I just wanted to know if you would do me the pleasure of going with me to the first Hogsmeade weekend. What do you say?" Michael said confidently.

"Merlin, no," Molly said revolted. This made Michael look confused, apparently he has never been rejected before.

Their conversation was interrupted by McGonagall saying that she was pleased everyone had a good summer(unlike me) and she wishes us all to have a good year and tells us to go to our dorms for the night. Merlin, I hope I have a good year, I'm not ready for O. W.L.'s.


	2. Terrible Professors and Terrible Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I only own my OCs, and my plot. ;)**

Chapter 2: Of Terrible Professors and Terrible Truths

"_There's gotta be so much more to life than this..."_

- Live With Abandon by The Newsboys

"Okay, class, today we will be learning about O.W.L.s," Professor Brennagin, our new DADA teacher said sharply. I internally groan, I personally love DADA but with our new teacher I might be changing my mind, and it doesn't make it any better that only two weeks into school we start preparing for O.W.L.s. But the bright side is...there is no bright side.

And Al said my thoughts out loud," Why are we learning about this _now_, instead of in, like, November?"

"Would you like to fail the O.W.L.s, Mr. Potter?" she replied coldly.

"Uh...no, Professor," Al said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"I thought so. Now back to business, the tests you take will depend on what you want to do when you become an adult..." we already know this, woman, gosh now I'm thinking that threat I gave Al the other day would apply to her as well.

…...

"Hey, isn't Professor Brennagin just the worst? Astro are you okay?" Al said in concern. I just got a letter from my dad, Martha is having a baby, its a girl, and they're naming her Holly Astrid Elizabeth after my mom, me, and her mom. I'm just confused because I don't know why Martha is being so nice to me, and I'm sad because it brought up the subject of my mother.

"M'fine, just family stuff," I replied, "Martha's having a baby, it's just so real now, like now she's sticking around for good, the only good coming out of her being here is that I get a baby sister. But she's kissing up to me and being sweet and all this, and I don't know why. Look at her name."

"Wow, thinking of you having siblings now is just so weird now," Al responded trying to lighten the subject.

"What's going on?" Rose said while entering the common room.

"Astro here is finally gonna know the true meaning of having a sibling," Al provided, "and guess what her sister's name is."

"Based on what I've heard about the woman, Martha," Rose said sarcastically.

"No, Holly Astrid Elizabeth," I said indifferent," that woman has been nothing but nice to me ever since they got engaged but I can call a bluff when I see one."

"Is she still on about this?" Scorpius said plopping down next to Rose on the love seat," I think your step-mom-to-be is good natured, Strid. She doesn't seem to cause any harm. I'd express my thoughts on the matter, but I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh, really, indulge me," I retorted.

"Well, whatever I say you have to promise you won't say anything, okay?" I nod."Okay, what I think is going on here is that your mother died, and you've been the center of attention since you were 6, you don't like being out of the spot light. Also, I think you don't like the idea of someone replacing your mother, and you think that that is what Martha is doing, and now that she is pregnant with your half-sibling you know that she is permanent, and you don't like that either.

Even though she has been nothing but nice to you, you think she is Voldemort or something. I think you're just afraid to accept the truth that your father has found someone new to love, and that it is good that he finally moved on. You just want to find something to complain about, and Martha is the perfect person to pick on in your eyes. Okay I'm done with my speech."

Stone silence, that's what follows Scorpius's rant. Maybe he's right, but he can't be I mean Martha can't be this angel, right? Well I may be in denial but I'm sticking to my original thought. I'm too stubborn to change my mind.

"Hey, Astro, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, but you wanted my thoughts" Scorpius said worried.

"It's okay. I needed that, I will ponder that. Thanks, Scorp," I replied genuinely," You know, you should become like therapist at St. Mungo's or would be really good, you also have a real way with your words."

"Tha-"

"Lucy Sinistra Weasley, will you go out with me?" Michael yelled dramatically through the common room.

"Merlin, Michael is such a prick! First Molly, now her older sister? Seriously, he needs to sort out his priorities," Rose said red with anger, those Weasleys can sure get red fast.

"Oh yes, yes I will," Lucy said almost exasperated. She must have not known what Michael said to Molly on the first day.

…...

"Okay, Astro, what you have to do is block the the rings, and try not to let the Quaffle go through any of them. Is that simple enough?" Al asked me.

"Should be," I replied confident.

"Okay, Scorp, you know what to do," Al said in his captain voice.

I do my best to block the Quaffle. Scorp attempts to score 5 times, I block it 4 times. I like to think that I was good. This same process happens 3 times, the total goals are 12 blocked, and 3 went through.

"Astrid, I thought you were good but I didn't think you were _that_ good," Al said amazed.

I blush,"Thanks, Al. You're a great coach, too, you're going to be a good captain."

I hear someone clapping on the pitch, it's Gavin Zambini, Slytherin Captian. "Nice job, Gabriel. That was very good. Listen, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?"

"As long as you call me by my first name, Gavin," I accepted.

"Astrid, he is the captian of the _Slytherin_ team," Al said, if I didn't know any better I would say that he was jealous.

"Just because he is a captian of another team , and a Slytherin, doesn't mean anything about him as a person. You should know that, Al. I mean isn't that you're goal, to not be judged by who your dad is?" I reasoned with Al.

"Cute, good at Quidditch, deep, _and_ sarcastic. Man, you are one hell of a girl, Astrid," Gavin praised.

I blush once again," Thanks."

"No, problem, I've had my eye on you for awhile," Gavin provided.

"I"m going to the showers, come with me Scorp?" Al excused himself.

"Catch up with you later Al?" I questioned.

After they leave, Gavin asks me,"How can you not see that Albus was jealous?"

"He's my bestfriend, and just very protective of me," I rationed.

"Okay," Gavin said unsure, but let it go,"So what are you going to do for your O.W.L.s?"

"I honestly have no clue, and being a muggleborn doesn't help any because I don't have any backround on any of the occupations. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I want to be a healer, but some people might think that's girly," Gavin said embarrassed.

"I don't think that that's girly, we need more man, healers, because there are somethings at St. Mungo's that witch healers can't do," I comforted.

"You know, everyone pins you as a mean, sarcastic person, but when they get to know you, you aren't half bad," Gavin said.

"Thanks, you aren't half bad, either," I tell him.

…...

"I'm sorry that you don't have a date to Hogsmeade, Al," I said later in the common room.

"Who says I didn't have a date?" Al retorted.

"Well then who are you going with?" I challenged.

"Evelyn George," slut extrodinaire, she would shag a hippogriff. I'm serious.-_-

I scoffed,"That girl has shagged every bloke in this school except for you, Scorpius, and the 1st and 2nd years!"

"You don't have any room to speak, Astrid look who _you're_ going with," Al defended.

"Gavin hasn't shagged _entire_ houses, and he is a nicer bloke than you right now," I reasoned," I think you're just doing this to get back at me for going out with Gavin. Wait you're... _jealous_, Al!"

Al blushed," I am not jealous!"

"You never said that you weren't doing this to get back at me," I teased.

"We aren't talking about this anymore," Al finished.

"Talking about what?" Molly said plopping beside Al.

"Well Mr. Potter here is jealous that I have a Hogsmeade date, so he got a date with Mrs. Slutty herself," I explained.

"You're going with _Evelyn_?!" Molly questioned.

"Yes, is that so bad?" Al asked tiredly.

"Well, duh! She's a mean, stuck up, ugly, slut!" Molly practically yelled.

"She can't be-"

"Oh, Ally!" Evelyn squeaked.

"-that bad." Al said quietly, almost scared of what was coming next.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Could we get to 10 reviews? I could use some constructive criticism. Thank you to DaughterofTheHuntress,and it' for reviewing!**

**Next chapter will be the Hogsmeade dates!**

**See y'all next time!**

**- Lissie**


End file.
